Baine Bluthuf
Baine Bluthuf ist der Sohn des verstorbenen, großen Häuptlings der Tauren, Cairne Bluthuf. Er gleicht nicht nur seinem Vater in Güte und Mut, sondern ist auch zu einem Krieger herangewachsen, der seinesgleichen sucht. Blizzard Entertainment: Tauren Als Oberhäuptling der Tauren ist er eine Figur bedachter Weisheit, gezwängt in eine Machtstellung durch eine düstere Tragödie. Allgemeines Von allen Helden in der Geschichte der Tauren ist Cairne Bluthuf für all das, was er für sein Volk getan hat, einer der geachtetsten. Er vereinte ein Nomadenvolk, das seit unzähligen Generationen umherzog, sicherte ein Bündnis, das dieses Volk vor der Auslöschung durch die Zentauren rettete und gründete die erste ortsgebundene Hauptstadt, die die Tauren jemals gekannt hatten – die Liste seiner Heldentaten wird mit jeder Nacherzählung länger. Blizzard Entertainment: Anführer der Horde und der Allianz: Baine Bluthuf; 12 Jul 2011 13:29 UTC Waffen Baines Waffe ist ein Furchtbrecher, ein zwergischer Streitkolben mit silbernen Kopf und sich überschneidenden Bändern aus Gold und Runen. Sie ist ein Geschenk von Anduin Wrynn. Im Kampf leuchtet die Waffe hell in seiner Hand, heller als das strahlende Licht der Sonnenläufer selbst. Grenzenloses Universum Baine Bluthuf kämpft für die Verteidigung seines Volkes, seit den neu auf den fruchtbaren Ebenen Mulgores angesiedelten Tauren die Ausrottung durch örtliche Zentaurenstämme drohte. Als die Tauren versuchten, auf den Ebenen ein neues Leben zu beginnen, stießen sie auf weitere Gefahren -- von den Bleichmähnengnollen bis zu den Minenarbeitern der Venture Company. Während dieser Zeit unterstützte Baine standhaft seinen Vater, Oberhäuptling Cairne Bluthuf, dabei, ihr Volk zu schützen sowie mit Verbündeten und Feinden gleichermaßen gerecht umzugehen. Am Ende eines erfolgreichen Feldzuges zur Bezwingung des Lichkönigs wurde Cairne bei einem Duell gegen Garrosh Höllschrei getötet. Der Kampf stand von Beginn an unter keinem guten Stern, da er von Magatha Grimmtotem, der Ältestengreisin des Grimtotem-Stamms, als Teil eines ausgeklügelten Plans zur Übernahme der Tauren-Hauptstadt Donnerfels sabotiert worden war. Baine blieb entschlossen selbst im Angesicht seiner Trauer,erkämpfte sich die Kontrolle über die Stadt zurück und stieg zum Oberhäuptling auf. Obwohl er Garrosh misstraut, kämpft Baine nun für die Stabilität der Tauren-Nation in einer Horde, die vom Machthunger anderer zerrissen wird. Blizzard Entertainment: Grenzenloses Universum: Die Charaktere von Warcraft: Baine Bluthuf Entwicklung thumb|250px|Baine, Son of Cairne ([[TCG WotA 122)]] Cairne hat seinen Sohn immer geliebt wie sich selbst und versuchte stets, ihn von Gefahren fernzuhalten. Darum war der junge Baine nicht der stärkste Taure und bei einem Angriff der Zentauren wurde er schließlich gekidnappt. Zu seinem Glück erschienen Rexxar und Rokhan, die Botschafter der Horde und retteten den Jungen mit der Hilfe einiger Schamanen. Seitdem bewunderte Baine Rexxar um seine Kraft und Rokhan um seine List. Er wollte so werden wie sie. Seitdem war aus dem jungen Tauren ein großer Jäger zu Ehren der Stämme geworden und viele glauben, dass er eines schicksalhaften Tages die Nachfolge seines Vaters antreten wird. Als neuer Oberhäuptling kämpft Baine Bluthuf seit World of Warcraft: Cataclysm darum, das Erbe zu erhalten, das sein Vater hinterlassen hat. Doch im Lichte der wachsenden Missstimmung der Stämme angesichts Garrosh Höllschreis allgegenwärtigen Forderungen, Allianzangriffen vom Brachland aus und Überfällen der Stacheleber auf sein Volk, wird die Autorität des jungen Häuptlings auf die Probe gestellt wie nie zuvor. WoW: Classic thumb|150px|Baine vor seiner Zeit als Häuptling. Baine lebte im Dorf der Bluthufe in Mulgore und führt dort die Tauren der Bluthufe an. Doch viele Konflikte verwundeten das Land. Es gab viele Dinge, um die er sich sorgte. Sein es die Gnolle der Bleichmähnen, Zwerge bei der Bael'dun Grabungsstätte oder die Venture Company. Baine konnte diese Bedrohungen für das Land nicht ignorieren. Diese Besudelung musste aufhören, doch Worte allein genügten nicht mehr als Antwort. Respekt vor dem Land und seinen Kreaturen war wichtig. Tod und Leben bildeten einen Kreis... eine Notwendigkeit. Das eine konnte nicht ohne das andere existieren. Baine hatte darüber lange nachgedacht und würde das niemals vergessen. Quest 06: Gemeinsame Nutzung des Landes Quest 08: Zwergenbuddelei Riten der Erdenmutter Baine Bluthuf führte heranwachsende Tauren in den Riten der Erdenmutter voran. Diese wurden, nachdem sie den den ersten Ritus der Kraft bestanden hatten, von Häuptling Falkenwind, einem guten Freund Baines, aus Camp Narache zum Dorf der Bluthufe entsandt, um dort vorstellig zu werden. Unter Baines Aufsicht konnten sie dann ihre Reise auf dem Weg der Erdenmutter fortsetzen, ihre Erfahrungen erweitern und sich den Respekt und die Anerkennung der Ältesten von Donnerfels verdienen. Für den bevorstehenden Ritus der Sicht verwies Baine die jungen Tauren weiter an den geistigen Anführer des Dorfes, Zarlman Zwillingsmond. Quest 05: Riten der Erdenmutter Quest 06: Ritus der Sicht WoW: Cataclysm Nach dem Tode Cairnes in einem Duell mit Kriegshäuptling Garrosh Höllschrei, floh Baine aus seiner Heimat, dem Dorf der Bluthufe, als die Agenten der Taurenmatriarchin Magatha Grimmtotem das Dorf angriffen und Donnerfels einnahmen. Obwohl der Schmerz über den Verlust seines Vaters noch immer tief saß , startete Baine einen Gegenangriff auf Magatha und ihre Truppen und es gelang ihm, die Hauptstadt der Tauren zurückzuerobern. Schlussendlich verschonte der ehrenhafte Sohn Cairnes Magathas Leben und verbannte die Matriarchin und ihre verräterischen Verbündeten in das lebensfeindliche Steinkrallengebirge. Seitdem hat Baine die Rolle des Oberhäuptlings über die mutigen Tauren von Mulgore übernommen. Verbitterung über Cairnes Tod mag ihn zwar noch immer umtreiben, aber dennoch hat Baine zum Wohl seines Volkes der Horde und ihrem Kriegshäuptling seine Loyalität geschworen. Baine hatte freiwillig die Entscheidung getroffen, für den Tod von Cairne Bluthuf keine Rache an Garrosh zu üben, damit die Horde vereint geführt werden konnte. Er wusste, dass die Horde eine starke Führungspersönlichkeit brauchen würde, wenn sie überleben sollte, und Garrosh konnte sein Volk inspirieren. Garroshs Führung der Horde ließ jedoch nach Meinung des Tauren sehr zu wünschen übrig. Blizzard Entertainment: "Baine Bluthuf: Wie zuvor auch unsere Väter" von Stevie Nix; 12. Juli 2011 Geschichte: Wie zuvor auch unsere Väter Hamuul Runentotem schüttelte den Kopf, als wolle er seinen Geist befreien. „Wir haben schon existiert bevor die Orcs ankamen, wenn Ihr Euch erinnert. Euer Vater mag Thrall etwas geschuldet haben für alles, was er für unser Volk getan hat, aber dies ist eine neue Horde. Ich habe das Flüstern anderer Tauren gehört. Manche fragen sich, ob diese Horde wirklich etwas ist, zu dem wir noch gehören sollten.“ Er schnaufte. „Die Horde hat viel erreicht, und wir schulden ihr viel, aber Ihr müsst zugeben, dass an ihren Zweifeln etwas dran ist.“ Baine zog eine Karte von einem Regal und begann, alle bekannten Wasserbrunnen in Mulgore zu suchen. „Wie Ihr schon sagtet, mein Vater mag Thrall etwas geschuldet haben, aber er hat auch an die Horde geglaubt, die er mitgeformt hat. Auch wenn mein Vater nicht mehr unter uns ist, trotz dieser Veränderungen, denen wir uns gegenübersehen, ich glaube weiterhin an die Horde.“ * Lies mehr in der Geschichte über: "Baine Bluthuf: Wie zuvor auch unsere Väter" (externer Link: Blizzard Entertainment) WoW: Battle for Azeroth Im Rahmen der Vorbereitung von WoW: Battle for Azeroth hilft Baine Bluthuf in der Botschaft von Orgrimmar, die Hochbergtauren als Verbündetes Volk zu gewinnen. * Siehe dazu auch den Reiseführer: Ein Fest für die Unseren (Hochbergtauren) Später koordiniert Baine im Großen Siegel von Zuldazar am Kartentisch, zusammen mit Prinzessin Talanji die Abenteuer der Champions auf Zandalar. Für ihn ist dieser Krieg eine Prüfung. Er stellt das Erbe der Horde und ihre Überzeugungen auf die Probe. Baine kam nach Zandalar, um sicherzustellen, dass die Horde in diesem Konflikt nicht das aus den Augen verliert, was sie ausmacht... was sie alle stark macht. Er vertraut darauf, dass die Champions es nicht vergessen werden... als Stimme der Horde. Aussage: Baine Bluthuf. Zone: Das Große Siegel, Zuldazar (14.08.2018) Zuls Bündnis mit Königin Azshara Von den Tortollanischen Suchern bei der Sucherexpedition nahe Atal'Gral erfuhr Baine, dass sich Zul mit den Naga und Königin Azshara verbündet hatte. Der Prophet und seine Anhänger im Rat der Zanchuli schwächten das Fundament und wollten so das Königreich der Zandalari stürzen. Das war in der Tat beunruhigend. Baine und die Streiter der Horde mussten sich auf diese Bedrohung vorbereiten. Wenn sie sich eine Chance erhoffen wollten, die Zandalari als Verbündete für die Horde zu gewinnen, durften sie sich nicht untereinander schwächen. Quest 110: Unterrichtet die Horde! Patch 8.1.5: Wogen der Rache Nach dem Angriff auf Dazar'alor spitzte sich die Kriegskampagne der Horde zu. Aufgrund von Sylvanas' letzter Intrige sucht Baine Bluthuf fernab neugieriger Blicke Jaina Prachtmeer auf und bringt den nun untoten Derek Prachtmeer seiner Familie zurück. Als Konsequenz läßt Sylvanas ihn verhaften, nachdem Dereks Flucht offenbahrt wurde und der Taurenhäuptling sich offen zu seiner Tat bekennt. Blizzard Entertainment: Patchnotes zum Inhaltsupdate für Wogen der Rache (11.03.2019) Spoiler Ein unerwartetes Wiedersehen World of Warcraft (DE) Patch 8.2: Azsharas Aufstieg thumb|250px Nachdem sie von Sylvanas' Plänen erfahren haben, Baine Bluthuf wegen Hochverrats hinzurichten, entsenden die Allianz und die Horde Angriffstrupps, um die Kaserne der Kor'kron zu infiltrieren und den edlen Häuptling der Tauren zu retten. Doch nach Baines Befreiung müssen sie fürchten, dass Sylvanas Donnerfels dafür büßen lassen wird... Blizzard Entertainment: Patchnotes zum Inhaltsupdate Azsharas Aufstieg (21.06.2019) SPOILER Cinematic Kreuzweg World of Warcraft (DE) Galerie Baine Bloodhoof by Ludo Lullabi.jpg|Baine Bluthuf im Comic Baine Bluthuf 2018-02-01.jpg|Baine Bluthuf auf dem Hochberg Quellen Kategorie:Tauren NSC Kategorie:Mulgore NSC Kategorie:Donnerfels NSC Kategorie:Taurenhäuptling